toto1978fandomcom-20200214-history
Fahrenheit
Fahrenheit is the sixth studio album by Toto, released in 1986. It was their first album to feature Joseph Williams on lead vocals. Former lead singer Fergie Frederiksen was fired due to problems with his ability in the studio. However, he sings backing vocals on the song "Could This Be Love". It was also the last Toto album until Toto XIV in 2015 to feature keyboardist Steve Porcaro as a permanent member, as he left after the Fahrenheit tour. The album failed to go gold until 1994, but featured two top forty singles in "I'll Be Over You" and "Without Your Love". "I'll Be Over You" featured Michael McDonald on backing vocals, who also made an appearance in the song's music video. Singer/dancer Paula Abdul appears in the video for the third single, "Till The End." Track List # Till the End # We Can Make It Tonight # Without Your Love # Can't Stand It Any Longer # I'll Be Over You # Fahrenheit # Somewhere Tonight # Could This Be Love # Lea # Don't Stop Me Now Personnel * Joseph Williams – lead vocals (except on "Without Your Love", "I'll Be Over You"), backing vocals * Steve Lukather – guitars, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Without Your Love" and "I'll Be Over You" * David Paich – keyboards, backing vocals * Steve Porcaro – synthesizers * Mike Porcaro – bass guitar * Jeff Porcaro – drums, percussion Additional Personnel * David Sanborn – saxophone on "Fahrenheit", "Lea" and "Don't Stop Me Now" * Miles Davis – trumpet on "Don't Stop Me Now" * Amin Bhatia – synthesizer intro on "Fahrenheit" * Lenny Castro (1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9), Paulinho da Costa (1, 5, 7), Steve Jordan (9), Jim Keltner (9), Joe Porcaro (7, 10), "Sidney" (3, 6) - percussion * Paulette Brown (3), Michael Sherwood (1, 9), Tony Walters (3), Fergie Frederiksen (8), Don Henley (9), Michael McDonald (5) – backing vocals * Jerry Hey – additional horn arrangements on "Till The End" and "Fahrenheit" * Chuck Findley (1, 6), Gary Grant (1, 6), Jerry Hey (1, 6), Charles Loper (1), Bill Reichenbach Jr. (1), Tom Scott (6), Larry Williams (6) – horns Production * Arranged and Produced by Toto * Engineers: Tom Knox and Shep Lonsdale * Additional Engineering: Dan Garcia, Murray Dvorkin, John Jessel, Julie Last, Doug Linnell, Teruo "Mu" Murakami, Jack Joseph Puig, Mike Ross and Duane Seykora. * Technicians: Keith Albright, Brent Averill, Bob Bradshaw, Paul Jamieson, John Jessel, Art Kelm, Roger Linn, Roger Nichols and Eli Slawson. * Mixing: Greg Ladanyi (Tracks #1-9) and Tom Knox (Track #10). * Mastering: Bob Ludwig at Masterdisk (New York City, NY). * Production Coordination: Chris Littleton * Art Direction: Tony Lane and Nancy Donald * Photography: Michael Going * Sleeve Photography: Jim Shea * Management: Larry Fitzgerald and Mark Hartley at Fitzgerald Hartley Co. Singles * "I'll Be Over You" / "In a Word" * "I'll Be Over You" / "In a Word" / "Africa" / "99" UK / Europe * "Without Your Love" / "Can't Stand It Any Longer" * "Till the End" / "Don't Stop Me Now" / Japan * "Lea" / "Don't Stop Me Now" (released in the Netherlands and Philippines)